I Always Knew
by Ms.ZoeiLang
Summary: Brett asked, " So, when did you first know she was the one?" I guess you could say I always knew she was the one.


**Summary: **

**This is my first piece I have ever written. I am really nervous/scared/excited to see what comes of this. I would like honest and constructive criticism from those who read. I apologize for the mistakes & errors, I was never good at writing/editing in English Class.. **

**References from 2x01 **_**Human Traffic, **_**2x17 **_**Personal,**_** & 3x22 **_**Neighborhood Watch**_**. **

**I own none of the characters or NCIS:LA. All the credit goes to the amazing writing staff! **

_Brett asked, " So, when did you first know she was the one?" _

I guess you could say I always knew she was the one.

From the first moment I laid eyes on Kensi Marie Blye I knew she was different from every other girl in LA, she wasn't a fake blond bimbo that was obsessed with finding a rich husband. She was a stunning brunette that could kick my ass and any other man that got in her way. She has been by my side through thick and thin and I know she has my back. We have only been partnered for two years now, but I know she is the one for me, professionally and personally.

When we first met, a little over two years ago, we were in an old beat down gym, surrounded by a bunch of military men. At that point in my undercover operation, I hadn't seen a decent looking women in over six months. When I first laid eyes on her I was blown away. Her toned body, wavy hair, and beautiful two toned eyes was almost too much for me to stand. Once Victor called us over to meet Traci, I knew she was special but I knew something was off. No way was a girl like Traci with one of the likes of Danny's. I figured she was one of his many flavors that was into drugs or something equally as bad. After she left, I tried to forget about her but no matter where I went I saw I saw her in Danny's apartment I nearly lost it. The girl I couldn't get off my mind was in the dead guy's house. After blowing her fake nude photo excuse, I figured she was involved in his death, never did I think she was looking for evidence in his murder. After learning the truth about Traci, whose real name was Kensi Marie Blye who happened to be one of the best Junior NCIS Federal Agents around, I knew right away she was something special. However, there are three events in our short past that made me realize she is the one.

The first was about three months after meeting each other. We only worked together on two cases before I was sent into a deep undercover story that ended with my previous partner and lover being blown to bits. When we finally caught the guy, a dirty cop, I was out for revenge. I wanted to beat him till his blood smeared the pavement and then unload my gun clip into his head. However, one person stopped me. Kensi. Something in her voice broke through my rage, revenge bubble and stopped me from pulling the trigger into the worthless man's brain. I knew if anyone else had tried to stop me from pulling the trigger I wouldn't have listened and I would have never gotten to know the team or more importantly Kensi.

The second time was after I got shot. Not only was she the first face I saw when I woke up but she stayed by my bed side my entire hospital stay. Waking up to her beautiful, yet worried, face was too much for me to bare, so I pretend to not know her or who I was. Boy did that back fired. She became more worried and to see that glimpse of worry and guilt flash across her face felt ten times worse then getting shot. However, the second time, I knew she was the once was when she referred to Superman's evil opposite, Bizarro. I never met a women, as gorgeous as Kenis, to make a comic book reference and never in a million years did I ever think she would know about Bizarro. Let alone have a whole collection of comic books, even though they where her dad's. Too say I was impressed was an understatement. My whole childhood was about reading comic books and pretending I was in there world and fighting crime along side them. Now I get to fight crime and take down bad guys with my very own Wonder Women.

Third time I knew Kensi was the one would be the morning I came home to our undercover house with blood trailing up the stairs. My heart completely stopped once I saw those first few spots of blood and to make matters worse was the trail kept getting bigger. I kept calling for Melissa over and over for a call for a sign life but ended up with silence. To say I was freaking out would not do my emotions justice. Seeing Kensi's blood on the carpet was enough for me to want to break cover, but I know Kensi, she would kill me if I jeopardize our investigation for her safety and a chance to be her knight in shinning armor. So I crept up the stairs hoping to find Kensi in perfect condition, all while in my mind going over the great moments of hanging out after work, our banter, and our "thing." While searching for her I thought of all the things I should have said. I should have let her know that Ray was right, we have a thing and I want to be with her. I should have said she is my Wonder Women. She gets me like no one else has or ever will. She makes my day just by her smile and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. As I followed the blood, I feared I would never get to say all those things to her. I would never get to hold her close in my arms, her lips on mine, or what it would be like to be loved by her. As I neared the bathroom door I prayed to whatever god is above to let her be all right and promised when this undercover operation was done I would tell her my true feelings. Internally I counted to three before I broke down the door. _One...Two...Three. _"Oh my God! What are you doing!" The first words Kensi spoke to me once I kicked in the door and for once I never was happier to hear her scream at me.

I have never met a women like Kensi. I know she is the women I want to spend the rest of my life with, grow old together, and have kids with. She may never want to marry, after the whole deal with Jack, but I am ok with that. I know she has trust and commitment issues but I want to be with the one to help her through those. But more importantly I just want to go to sleep and wake up with her everyday. To hold her in my arms and know everything is going to be ok. As soon as this undercover operation is over, I am going to keep my promise and tell her all those things. I may not take everything seriously, I make too many jokes, and I never know when to shut my mouth, but one thing is for certain, Kensi Marie Blye is the one for more. I always knew she was...

**Again I apologize for all the errors! If you read, I hope your review. Even if its to say I never should write again I want to know your opinion, but try to say it nicely. Really nervous to see what you guys have to say.**


End file.
